


Gintama Call Away!

by AnimeCorazon1997



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Blood and Injury, F/M, Gintokibecomesawriteratsomepoint, Multi, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Slow Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeCorazon1997/pseuds/AnimeCorazon1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU-Where Gintoki is trying to paid off a debt as working as a Call girl during the night. When things start to get hard to keep this hidden from her loved ones they won't be the only ones that get hurt. With danger lurking around and fights breaking out, how will our perm head get out of this?</p><p>"Look you have no right to judge me about this," Gin crossed her arms across her chest and leaned against the cement wall behind her.<br/>"Really because this kind of thing is wrong and you're just selling off your body for what? A measly $300 for two weeks...that's being a prostitute," Ice blue eyes glare at her in anger as she held her ground with a glare of her own.<br/>"Then why in the hell are you bothering me? What are you so upset with if I have done this type of crap since I first started. I don't open my legs for no one," Gintoki seethes out as she can see the anger grow within every word that resonates in his mind to his fist clenched tightly.<br/>"Ha...I bet the kids would love to-SMACK!" Hijikata words were cut off by the slap on his face as Gin trembles a bit but held infuriated eyes into his soul.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Mask Of Day and Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone welcome to Gintama Call way! Hope you guys enjoy it and I will try to upload this one as much as I can.
> 
> Gintoki is a call girl/future novelist as Hijikata is as always the Vice-Chief of the Police force Shinsengumi.  
> When traces of kidnappings are starting to begin near sex shops, the only clue the police have is that someone is planning something big and bad. Things are a bit slow but will get a bit rough and hard to deal with it, but with this two it be easy as pie ;)  
> A bit brief but I will go more into it next chapter!

_ You ever read those sappy ass fairy tales where the clock struck twelve and all the magic disappears. I guess you can say that the moment it strikes is where the real magic begins. I dust off the ashes and cast a spell. Put on my dress and slip on my glass slippers, then head for the carriage waiting outside for me. _

_ Everything at this moment seems like a bright beacon as I’m lead away to the ball. My night face, a face full of pleasure and mystery. My day face, a face of my complete opposite with laziness and nonchalance. The two exist for different purposes, but have a common goal in mind. As long as that can be achieve then I wouldn't mind the challenges ahead for their sake. _

“Haa...Ginko-chan...ugh...that feels so  **good** ,” A nude man in his late 20’s bends his toes in pleasure as a busted slim figure continues to suck him off deeply, making him twitch with ecstasy. Ginko feels him cum and wipes it away as she catches his eyes and smirks at him playfully.

“Please...just let me...fuck you. No one has to know,” The man pleads as Ginko sighs and grabs his manhood as he squeak at her action.

“You know the policy, but I can give you something even more satisfying,” The man pouts a bit until his ears perk up at her words.

“Now laid back down...yes like that and let me,” Ginko plops herself on his waist a bit away from his penis as his lustful eyes take in the beautiful nude body of hers. She grabs some lotion from the nightstand and looks down at him with a smirk and squirts it on his chest as he shivers from the cold.

Ginko spreads the cream all over him until she reaches near her cooch then slowly rubs it on herself as the man watches with a pained look. She could feel his member from behind twitch and he tries to squirm until she places a hand on his chest to stop him.

“Now are we going to stop here or will you be a good boy and let me continue,” She chuckles at his nod and squirts a bit more cream onto her body while groping it to make him squirm more. Ginko lays herself on top of him and rubs her chest against his, then gives him a mischievous look before sliding up and down his body as he groans at the skin contact. She rubs herself against him, then props herself up a bit and reaches down to handjob him until he releases once more.

“You’re amazing, Ginko-chan. What’s wrong?” Ginko pulled out her phone and sighs as she gets up to get dressed as the man understood that was her cue to leave.

“Ride’s here and if I keep that guy waiting any longer then we will both be in trouble. Thank you for using Yorokobi no tamashi, I’ll be waiting for your call,” Ginko was fully dressed and winked at the man who stare at her with an happy look as she walks out the door and rides off into her silver carriage.

* * *

 

“Gin-chan! Wake up already,” Sakata Gintoki grumbles as she tries to smother out the sound of Kagura who was getting up to go to school.

“Let me sleep in the Land of Sweets for a bit longer, ya damn brat,” Gintoki yawns as Kagura pulls away the covers and stares at her with a blank expression.

“No can do since Shinpachi and Big Sis are on their way here to pick me up. Make yourself useful and make me your gourmet cooking, before she comes here to offer to cook,” Kagura states as Gintoki groans and gets up from her cocooned blankets.

“Damn I don’t want that she-gorilla to destroy my stove again. How the hell does Pachie deal with her cooking?” Ginko gets up and scratches her belly then heads for the kitchen to feed the brat.

“Gin-chan...do you think...ah no nevermind. I’ll start on the rice,” Kagura wanted to ask something, but let it go and started to wash the rice as Gintoki looked at her with a raised eye.

“Okay and that reminds me, your teacher called saying you got into a fight with a group of girls. Care to tell me how that happened?” Ginko pours oil on the frying pan and switches on the heat as Kagura stops from washing the rice.

“They were being stupid snobby airheads and said some things that pissed me off. So I put them in their place,” Kagura poured the rice in the rice maker as Gin took in and wondered what they had probably said to piss her off.

“You know Kagura if you keep on fighting anyone that pisses you off then you’re no different than that idiot brother of yours,” Gintoki sighs at her what she believes is her big sister tone and sees as Kagura frowns at her words.

“I’m nothing like him! Don’t you always fight with the Mayora!” Kagura pouts as Gintoki grimaces at the example.

“That’s completely different and besides I hate his guts. Wouldn’t you say the same thing for you and Okita-kun? I don’t fight with everybody except perverts, bitches, and people that insult my hair,” Gintoki flips over the egg as Kagura cross her arms and glares at her.

“That goes the same for me...wait what were we arguing about again?’ Kagura thought back to the main topic of their conversation as Gintoki blinks a bit.

“Oh yeah well you have an idea on what to do, but you’re in school and they could suspend you in case any of those annoying brats tries to blame you. Hm...makes me wonder if it was a good idea to live with me in the first place,” Gintoki serves Kagura her egg as she gets a huge bowl of rice as Gintoki is cleaning up the area.

“Gin-chan If I didn’t live with you it would have been worse if I stayed with Shinpachi and Big Sis. Besides it may not look like it, but you’re an alright guardian. Though it must suck to be single and turn guys down that you have a kid living with you,” Kagura munches slowly on her food as Gin looked at her with a distant face then pats her head caringly. 

“Well they go find some other girl to rub bodies against. I have a young lady to raise and a virgin boy to watch, so they can either take it or leave. Now hurry up and finish before those siblings come up to bother me,” Kagura smiled at Gintoki and munched down her food quickly then head to her room to grab her things. Just as Gintoki finished cleaning up the area, Kagura appeared ready for school and grabbed the bento box Gin made her.

“Oh yeah here you go kiddo,” Kagura stopped on her way to the door as she came back to be handed $20 dollars in her hand and give Gin a confused look.

“You said something that you need school supplies, so there you go. Oh and you can keep the change,” Kagura beams and hugs Gintoki before dashing out the door to meet up in time with the Shimura siblings.

“Well...might as well work on the column for the old hag, and feed that mangy mutt,” Gintoki stretches a bit and heads to Kagura’s room to check on Sadaharu who was sleeping on his little bed next to hers. Closing the door and looking down the hall, Gin decides to kill some time by walking around the house for some inspiration to hit or find a good JUMP to read. Her apartment had three rooms where the main bedroom was hers and the one on the left side down the hall from hers was Kagura’s. The third was used as a guest room for Shinpachi in case he had to stay the night or something. The bathrooms were located near the right side of the hall by the guestroom and the other was in her bedroom which is why she called dibs first when they first moved in here. The kitchen was very nice and the living room was spacious since the two were a bit cram up together, but no complaints. A ringing broke through her thoughts as she headed to her room to grab her phone from the nightstand and answered.

“This is Yorozuya Gin-chan, Gintoki speaking-GINTOKI YOU LAZY PERMHEAD, WHERE IS YOUR PIECE?” Gintoki pulled the phone a bit away from the old and still loud voice of the old hag who just had to call her so early in the morning. Not to mention it was about work too, oh what fun.

“Alright Granny I will get it done now stop yelling or you’ll lose your voice which would be tragic,”Gintoki places her phone back on her ear as she could hear her take a deep breath.

“Yeah right smartass, now I need it in by this afternoon and the latest is 3pm. Don’t screw up girl,” Gin sighs then looks over her room to plant her ass on her chair by her desk where her laptop was rest upon it.

“Yes ma’am anything else?” Gintoki turns on the power as the thing hummed to life as she waited for the old hags commands.

“You know you could always write a book Gintoki...and wait I know what you’re going to say, but it could just be for the heck of it. This job may pay you a bit decent and help with the rent, but you have to think about those brats,” Gintoki leans against her chair as she thinks about the one thing she really didn’t want to do.

“...I’ll think about it, but if I do go through with this. Do you think it can help those two?” Gin logged in with her right hand as she bits her lip in thinking the possible.

“It could, but another reason would be because I want you to quit being a call girl. Sure you get paid good, but there could be risks especially now that there are these guys stealing girls from their workplace,” Gintoki hand pauses over the keyboard as Otose expresses how she feels about this.

“Don’t worry Granny I’m strong enough to take care of myself and I know about that so I’ll be careful. Besides until a job I can get by sitting on my ass and typing away appears then I will consider quitting but for now I don’t see that happening,” Gintoki clicks on her file and finds the column that is due today as she hears Otose sigh.

“Alright, but don’t say I didn’t warn your ass. I’m still surprised you’re still running the Yorozuya,” Otose voices changes into a bit wonder as Gintoki chuckles at her words.

“Yeah but it’s for small jobs I do for some time. Well I better get started on the column see ya Granny,” Gintoki hears some scratching from Kagura’s door and heads over to open the door for the little rascal to head for the kitchen to grub on his dog food.

“It better be a good one and don’t be late, you brat,” Gintoki rolls her eyes and hangs up the phone then heads back to her room to get started.

“Well where to start...oh yeah,” Gintoki puts on her glasses and began to type away the column as time seem slow, but was really fast. After rereading the piece one finally time, she hit saved and stretched out her arms to hear a soft pop then slowly got up to relieve her butt.

“Damn...It’s already noon might as well send in this crap and check the mailbox,” Gintoki took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes with two fingers while looking at the time. First she stop to check on Sadaharu since he’s been quiet but really was just snoozing away on the couch. At least he didn’t take a mean shit on the floor again for her to pick up. Just as she was about to put on her shoes to head out her phone rang and she check to see it was from Yagi.

“Yo, got a job for me tonight?” Gintoki placed the phone on her ear and used her shoulder to hold it in place as she put on her shoes.

“Yeah...and your paycheck for the week. Be ready by 10, Ginko,” Yagi’s scruffy old voice sounded bored as Gintoki smirks.

“Yeah, yeah I hear you and make sure that Toto has the car ready. See ya later,” Gintoki ends the call and places her phone in her back pocket until she realizes she was dressed in her green pajamas again. Shrugging her shoulders, she head out towards the mailbox with a neutral expression. Waiting for the elevator to ding sort of sucks, but it beats walking the stairs anytime. Arriving at the front entrance where the mailboxes were at, she opened hers which held about 4 envelopes and the whole thing filled with damn flyers. Reaching up to get them, she glance at the entrance at the sound of footsteps only to turn sour at the very sight of a person she did not want to see.

This person was probably coming home for work, knowing his work alcoholic behavior, and the bags under his metal blue eyes that shone a bit of crankiness and tiredness from whatever was on his mind. Said person looked up to have a grimace on his face at seeing her once again which she couldn’t help but return the feeling.

“Well...looks like someone woke up from the wrong side of bed this morning. What’s with the shitty appearance, Mayora?” Gintoki closed her mailbox and lean against it as Hijikata glares at her.

“I was working like any hard earned citizen does for a living unlike someone like you who does any job for any price. It’s none of your business about how I look,” Gintoki felt a tick mark appear on her cheek at the insult he was throwing her way.

“At least I’m not a grumpy tax robber who is single, oh but wait you are,” Hijikata grits his teeth as Gintoki places her hand on her cheek in a state of shock mockingly.

“At least I ain’t a lazy ass perm head who can’t keep a single job,” Hijikata smirks as Gintoki could feel her anger rising as she glares at the asshole.

“Oi! You trying to pick a fight with me Mayo freak with your stupid V-shaped bangs! For your information, you don’t know what I do at home all day so stuff it,” Gintoki crosses her arms as Hijikata was pinching his nose to not use any leftover energy on this idiot.

“No but I can already imagine it by what you are wearing. What kind of color is that?” Hijikata looks down at her outfit which are her mint pajamas set, her most comfortable ones to snuggle.

“It’s mint dumbass and say what you want, but this color is nice and comfortable to wear,” Gintoki watches as Hijikata gives her an annoyed look and starts to head off to his apartment ,which how cruel the writer-san is towards her, across from hers.

“...well are you coming?” Gintoki was thinking of what to cook for dinner that she realized that Hijikata stopped at the end of the entrance and looked over his shoulder at her.

“...Man...why the hell did you have to live across from me?” Gin sighs with a slowly step in her walk as Hijikata rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know, but shouldn’t I be the one depressed that all my peace and quiet is ruined by you. Why couldn’t have you chosen a different complex,” Hijikata stuffs his hands in his pockets as Gin shrugged then proceed to walk a bit of ahead of him.

“Too late now and I bet you love seeing me huh, now I should hurry because my drama is about to start,” Gintoki ran as soon as she saw the elevator open and pressed the button to close the door quickly as Hijikata stared at her with a shocked expression before getting over it and running to catch it.

“See ya later moron,” Gin flashes a wide sadistic smile as Hijikata missed to stop the door with a stunned but pissed off look. As Gintoki arrives on her floor, she whistle with a hop in her step and wonders how the Mayora is feeling now.

“Well might as well send the crap and get ready for this evening,” Gin smiles mischievously at who has called in her services this evening and what to lie to the kids about. Well there’s nothing much to do now but wait for the clock to struck ten and for her chance to go to the ball once more. 


	2. Deals Are Always Meant To Be Kept, Just As Long As You Can Maintain It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re going to be partners on this assignment whether we like it or not. I would at least like to put our rivalry asides a bit. Besides we made a deal, so I’m expecting you to keep your end of the deal,” Metallic blue hues meet crimson in a deep considered stare as Gintoki sighs and scratches her hair a bit.  
> “Alright I’ll try not to make fun of your hair or dick and keyword ‘try.’ I never back out from a deal, so treat me well Oogushi-kun. Ah sorry I let it slip,” Flashing sweet innocent smile, Hijikata stares at her deadpanned then shakes his head at the expected response.  
> “Likewise Sugar Demon and I’ll try not to arrest you in public,” Gintoki twitches at that remark and glare at the smirk on his lips while the two shook hands.

“So you have everything right? Nothing else is missing,” Gintoki crosses her arms and raised a questioning look towards Kagura who was packing up her stuff to sleepover at the Shimura’s house for tonight.

“Yeah Gin-chan and remember to feed Sadaharu his dinner okay?” Kagura checks one last time then gives Sadaharu some affection as she grabbed her stuff.

“Of course now hurry up for the she-gorilla decides to attack me. Don’t fight much with Shinpachi he’s only just a virgin boy,” Kagura steps out the door to confirm she won’t do anything and heads off to their home.

“Now...I should write a bit to kill some time as for you go and slobber on this pillow,” Gintoki stretches a bit then saunters off to her bedroom with a whistle.

“Hehe...I doubt the granny knows how I feel about sending in a work that will never get accepted. Besides I’m alright for now and just need to hurry up to help those stupid brats. Ah there we go,” Gintoki sighs into her seat as the laptop starts up once again to life while rethinking of what the old hag was trying to convince her. It’s not that she thinks the short stories she create won’t get her somewhere, but for it to be chosen from other potential writers that chance is very low. Unless she gets herself lucky and wins an award which leads her story to becoming a movie...ha such wishful thinking but now she has to deal with reality sadly.

The screen lights up as she moves her mouse to her word documents where there many files saved of some completed works she had finished. Looking for the recent one she has been working on, whipping out her glasses from her drawer and putting them on, she begins where she last left off.

* * *

 

_ “Will he ever appear again to fulfill our promise underneath the cherry blossom tree? I wonder...fate can be cruel and so many things could help him forget about someone like me. There is no way I could have been a part of his existence if I continue to wait here until my death, earnestly hoping for him to appear and whisk me away to where his dream was. I did this...yet I begin to rethink that letting someone like him enter my heart was a foolish thing. Though I couldn’t help it...he invaded that small world I created and expand it with new things I have never tried. _

_ Love may have many flaws, but it does fill the warmth of the memories so precious that you wish time would stop for you forever. You and him. He and you. In the living moment without a care in the world, continuing to live out of sheer joy and happiness for the next adventure. _

_ I loved him and he loved me, so there was nothing I can do but wait at our fated meeting for his return under the last cherry blossom tree.” _

* * *

 

Gintoki stopped at the sudden noise at the door and grabbed her laptop with her then placed it on the counter shutting it close. She looked through the peephole to frown at the V-shaped bangs in the view. Making a face of annoyance, she opened the door to be greeted by Hijikata who looked a bit stunned at her appearance.

“...” Gintoki was wondering what was with the Mayora or maybe it could be because he had too much mayonnaise, but watched as the latter shook their head.

“...Kondo-san asked me to give you something, and it has to be done privately,” Hijikata eyes the hallway for anyone who could possibly listen in as Gintoki sighs and opens the door a bit wider.

“Fine, make yourself at Gin-chan’s casa and take off your shoes,” Hijikata nods briefly then took off his shoes as Gintoki shuts the door behind him. Then she grabs her laptop and plants her butt on the armchair while Hijikata takes a seat next to Sadaharu who was snoozing on a pillow.

“Where’s China Girl?” Gintoki tries positioning herself on the chair then criss-crossing her legs so she can place the laptop on her lap.

“Sleepover, and what does Gorilla-san have for me? It must be important if you’re the one delivering it to me,” Hijikata frowns a bit at her words, then pulls out a folder he was holding when he entered in. Gintoki stares at it with critical eyes as the folder was a bit thick and return her focus on Hijikata who took a deep breath before speaking.

“...Thing is...Kondo-san would like to require your help on this case...and...wants the two of us to work together,” Hijikata grits his teeth a bit as Gintoki raised an eye at his words and the possible job the police is planning to make him do that requires both of them.

“So what’s the case about and why do the two of us have to work together if I usually have Okita-kun or Jimmy working with me?” Gintoki crosses her arms and wondered just what crazy idea was that Gorilla planning again. She really wish that he stopped trying to get the two together...yes the two have some things in common, but they were on bad terms. Especially since Hijikata hates her for disrespecting his Commander’s honor what with the cheap trick she used to win the match for Otae’s hand. Really that day was just pure hell and she still can’t believe she went along with the she-gorilla that they were gay even that didn’t stop Kondo from gushing over Otae.

“Sougo and Yamazaki are busy on a lead, whereas you be the perfect person to get in touch with these people. You said you know the slums pretty well and have informants that only respond to you, so Kondo-san thought it be best you went with someone to guard you a bit. Don’t make that face, I’m just following orders,” Hijikata sighs as he wishes he could smoke right now since the displeased look on her face was pissing him off.

“True, but why do I need a guard if I’m so good at knowing people. Gin-san is very popular ya know and you’ll just stick out like a sore thumb ya know,” Gintoki sighs and scratches her head as Hijikata tries to calm himself from getting angry with her.

“Would you please stop doing that! Look in the red light district girls have been getting nabbed and the black market has been distributing rape videos of the victims. I need to cooperate with you whether you like it or not besides you’ll get paid for this,”Hijikata watches as the last words caught Gintoki’s ear as dollar signs appear on her eyes.

“I see this is very serious and my sweets are at very low stock, so I guess we can...w-work together. I’m just surprised the great Shinsengumi are pushing their dirty work onto hard-working citizens like me,” Gintoki pouts slightly as Hijikata sighs once more to calm himself and look over Gintoki’s figure once more. Seeing her in comfortable clothing looked a bit relaxing since it’s her nature to be a lazy perm head. But seeing her with glasses is...a bit strange yet they somehow suit her.

“Ha that’s pretty rich hearing that from you, so I’m guessing we will start tonight,” Hijikata watches as Gintoki looks a bit dazed until she shook her head and meet his eyes.

“Can’t I have plans plus those friends of mine won’t show up that easily, which reminds me but could you watch over this mutt for me? I won’t be home until 11 or 12 at night and it be a bit of a help since we  _ have _ to get along for Gori’s sake,” Gintoki picks her ear as Hijikata gives her a dead look of how irresponsible she is which she didn’t really care much about.

“Fine...what’s in it for me?” Hijikata raises an eye as Gintoki smirks a him then leans forward using her palm to hold up her head.

“A 12 pack of Mayonnaise bottles and-Denied I’m already stock up with Mayo,” Gintoki made a pouty face and said “Boo” at Hijikata as she tried to think of something else.

“You get...me,” Gintoki grins widely as Hijikata stared at her in confusion on what she meant by those words.

“You...care to explain?” Hijikata raised a brow in question as Gintoki continues to grin at him.

“I can put in a good word for you and your precious Shinsengumi with the Edo Times newspaper also a special feature on the front page. Come on what do you say?” Gintoki watches as Hijikata was considering the proposition until he frowns at her in disbelief.

“There’s no way you have that kind of connection,” Gintoki sighs as she scratches her head since she guessed he had a point in not believing her.

“Alright, have you ever read Silver Gin’s columns? That would be me,” Hijikata’s eyes widen in surprise as Gintoki pointed at herself after revealing the Edo Times writer’s identity.

“Bullshit! You can’t be that person and…” Gintoki rolled her eyes then turned on her computer to show her recent column she had just finished up to which Hijikata stare at the screen dumbfounded. 

“How do I know you didn't just steal this or plagiarized it?” Gintoki narrowed her eyes on challenge as she thought of what else to convince the stubborn ikemen.

“Call Gori he knows where I work when I don't have any Yorozuya jobs. Not to mention he stalked me last time to figure out where Otae’s supposed girlfriend works,” Hijikata grimaced then pulls out his phone to contact his boss as Gintoki observed her nails. In her position Gintoki can’t really get a front page unless she has some way of convincing the Head Editor. An idea suddenly appeared as she recalled who exactly she will be seeing tonight and can easily have her deal set with Hijikata. Hijikata on the other hand, raised a brow at the smirk but didn’t question the meaning behind it unless it was directed at him.

“Toshi, is something the matter?” Kondo was on the line, as Hijikata ignored Gintoki and refocused on his initial task.

“Ah Kondo-san, the lazy bum here was claiming to be Silver Gin. Told me to confirm it with you,” Gintoki crossed her arms in protest as Hijikata ignores the glare she was directing at him.

“Ah you two must be get along for Gin-san to reveal that to you!” Hijikata tries to deny him that statement, but his words were lost at the end of it.

“What?” Ah wait, he got something else out instead and that stupid perm was starting to smirk in triumph. Gintoki watches in satisfaction at the way Hijikata’s reactions are and once again understands why Sougo always picks on the man. 

“Yeah shocking isn’t it? She’s got a real talent for writing though I don’t know if she had the motivation to do more. That’s why I think you would be able to bring that out of her, Toshi,” Hijikata could just see that bright smile as Kondo believes he could somehow help the Yorozuya do more with maybe her life who knows.

“Uh-huh, you mean to help her use her lack of motivation to be more useful. This is going to make me stock up more on my Mayobros and mayonnaise,” Kondo’s boisterous laugh could be heard from the line as Hijikata smirks at the pout and glare directed at him. 

“You could say that, but Toshi?” Gintoki flips him off as Hijikata could feel his eyebrow twitch in irritation and returned is focus on Kondo’s sudden change of tone.

“Try to get along with her, not as an order, but I really think you might change her way of things,” His serious tone caught him a bit off guard and he wonder what could Kondo-san know.

“Okay,” With an affirmative nod, the two finish up their call as Hijikata notices that Gintoki was sitting silently while typing away on her laptop. He blinks at the surreal image of the usual loud, irritating, lazy and pretty bum was doing something productive. Wait he meant stupid-looking not pretty? Though shaking his head away from his thoughts, his eyes wander back to her figure as she had her brows knitted together in a serious manner.  

“And here I thought I was the one who was going to have wrinkles first. Looks you beat me to it,” Deciding on starting off with a little idle chit-chat, Hijikata thought of doing what Kondo asked him to do.

“Ah...you’re done with Kondo, already? Sorry, but I’m pretty sure you way ahead of me on that. Besides,” Gintoki blinks in slight surprise that he was done with his phone call and places her laptop on the little table beside her.

“You tend to narrow your eyebrows together every time you’re pissed off. You might want to fix that if you don’t want it to be permanent or grow a single brow to make things easier,” With a lone finger, Gintoki slightly touches Hijikata’s face in the middle of where his eyebrows were. Hijikata felt his breath catch as he sees the amused twinkle in her crimson orbs through her lenses. A teasing grin brought a bit of her features out as he tries to not look unfazed by her actions.

“Idiot...anyways I’ll be waiting to watch the dog, so don’t be late or find yourself another dog sitter,” Smacking away her finger away, Hijikata gets up and stretches a bit to head out. 

“Here I thought you didn’t believe me, now why the sudden change of your cold Mayora heart? Hm…” Gintoki follows in suit as she stretches out some of her stiff joints and walks the dog shit lover out. Hijikata steps out as he stops and remember Kondo’s words then looks a bit back.

“We’re going to be partners on this assignment whether we like it or not. I would at least like to put our rivalry asides a bit. Besides we made a deal, so I’m expecting you to keep your end of the deal,” Metallic blue hues meet crimson in a deep considered stare as Gintoki sighs and scratches her hair a bit.

“Alright I’ll try not to make fun of your hair or dick and keyword ‘try.’ I never back out from a deal, so treat me well Oogushi-kun. Ah sorry I let it slip,” Flashing  sweet innocent smile, Hijikata stares at her deadpanned then shakes his head at the expected response.

“Likewise Sugar Demon and I’ll try not to arrest you in public,” Gintoki twitches at that remark and glare at the smirk on his lips while the two shook hands. After bidding the jerk goodbye, Gintoki looks around for anything else to do before setting herself up for tonight’s client. This is going to be a bit difficult if he at least agrees to help her out.

* * *

 

A black haired male was sitting in his living room with a book in his hands when a knock disturbed his readings. Checking the clock, Hijikata got up to answer the door as he opened it to expect the permhead sporting the usual red lined black-shirt and her black pants with those two belts around her hip. The usual hoodie that was white and held blue swirl clouds on the bottom of it would be wrapped around her waist yet none of those said clothing was to be seen. 

“...: His mouth went dry as he gulps at the person before him at this strange sight before him. Gintoki was dressed in a white-silverish dress that held slits on sides to reveal a good show of her tanned legs. The dress looked as if it were soft and smooth as a blue sash was tied around the waist. His eyes caught the shine of a pair of blue earrings hanging on each lobe and a necklace resembling the earrings around her throat. Red lipstick could be seen as a nice thin eyeliner brought out her doe eyed features and the way her cheeks were a bit flushed which must be from the blush. Her hair...was wa different from how it is usually styled. Her bangs were tuck behind her left ear as the long strands were curled a bit around the ends. Hijikata was stunned by this whole transformation and wonder if he was just dreaming about this.

“What are you looking at? I don’t have that much time, Mayora,” Gintoki raised an eye as Sadaharu bark snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Ah...right and where are you going dress like that?” Sadaharu walked over to Hijikata as the mayonnaise lover bend down and picked up the small white dog. He looks up to catch something shimmer in Gintoki’s eyes before it was replaced with a blank look.

“Nothing for you to worry about, besides...if I told you you wouldn’t believe. Right?” Entwining her hands together, Gintoki gives Hijikata a playful smirk and watches his brows furrow once more.

“I’ll be back soon Sadaharu. Thanks Mayora,” With a loving pat on Sadaharu’s head, Gintoki smiles gently and heads off as Hijikata continues to watch her leaving form. The sight made him feel a small dread building at the pit of stomach or Sougo probably poisoned his food again.

“What’s wrong with me? She’s probably meeting a date or something,” Hijikata re-enters his home as the full moon slowly comes into view through his balcony creating a soft glow of its bright moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man It's been too long, but I'm glad I was able to type another chapter in my spare time. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well! :) See You again lovely readers!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment and tell what you thought of it. See you next time XD


End file.
